


Break

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Break

I was tired.

For the past few weeks, I buried myself in work, which I usually love, but this was different. Even though I was producing paintings at a fast pace, they felt labored. My heart wasn’t in my work. It was consumed with thoughts of Maxwell, and our living arrangement.

Sure, my apartment was adequate when it was only me, but Maxwell and I wanted to live together. That meant a bigger, nicer place, maybe even a house. My boyfriend deserves the best that I can offer. So, I pushed myself, accepting commissions even though I knew the workload was too much. Maxwell was worth it. He always is.

On a particularly rough day, I gave my lovely man a call before heading home. It didn’t go the way I planned, to say the least.

“You’re just now leaving the studio? I thought you were going to be home an hour ago.”

I felt guilty, but I also reasoned that it was ok, since I was doing this for us.

“Maurice, you’ve been away too much lately… maybe we need a break.”

The words stabbed at my heart. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, but at the same time, I figured that I deserved it. How many times did I leave for work when he pleaded with me to stay? How many hours did he spend waiting for me every night? After we hung up, I broke down and wailed. There is no way I’d ever find someone to love as much as that goofy, handsome, kind-hearted man. I knew I’d never forgive myself for letting this happen. As much as I reasoned that it was for Maxwell, I was also ignoring him. He deserves better.

Maxwell’s car was still in the parking lot. I guess he wanted to hand me the keys to the apartment before taking off. But I wasn’t going to give up that easily. I love him, and I was ready to get on my knees and beg his forgiveness. Whatever it took to win him back, I was willing to do.

My legs shook with each step. The thought of this breakup was eating me inside. But I gathered my courage and walked inside, ready to face this tragedy to come head on.

Maxwell was on my laptop. When he saw me walk in, he looked up and smiled as if our previous conversation didn’t even happen.

“Hey cutie, what do you think of this for our break?”

He turned the screen around to show me pictures of a hotel on the Italian Riviera with a “book now” button. The surprise took me aback.

“So, what do you think? I love the idea of our break being there.”

I collapsed next to him on the couch, laughing. “So that’s what you meant by ‘taking a break.’ I was afraid you wanted to break up like you didn’t have feelings for me anymore.”

Maxwell pondered for a second, then apologized to me. “I should’ve said 'vacation’ or 'holiday’ instead. But just know that I’m always going to have the most romantic feelings for you.”

My lips hungrily crashed into his. The passion that had been lacking was renewed. And every time we touched each other that night was like the first.

I want the best for Maxwell, but that also means balancing everything. We decided on a staycation, after which I felt renewed vigor for my work, but also for my relationship, and made sure I was home a lot more often. A misunderstanding can give one some necessary perspective, for which I’m eternally grateful.


End file.
